twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ozzy Osbourne
Ozzy Osbourne, właśc. John Michael Osbourne (ur. 3 grudnia 1948 w Birmingham) – brytyjski wokalista, muzyk i autor tekstów. Wieloletni członek heavymetalowego zespołu Black Sabbath. Zdobywca trzech nagród Grammy (dwóch wraz z zespołem i jednej podczas kariery solowej). Od 1980 roku prowadzi karierę solową. Do 2010 roku nagrał dziesięć albumów studyjnych pozytywnie ocenianych przez krytyków muzycznych. Na początku XXI wieku zyskał status celebryty, dzięki udziałowi w reality show The Osbournes. W rankingu 100 najlepszych wokalistów heavy-metalowych wszech czasów (100 Greatest Heavy Metal Vocalists of All Time) amerykańskiego magazynu muzycznego Hit Parader zajął 8. miejsce. Z kolei w 2009 roku został sklasyfikowany na 10. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. Życiorys Młodość Osbourne urodził się 3 grudnia 1948 roku w Aston (Birmingham) w Anglii. Ojciec John, by utrzymać szóstkę dzieci, pracował jako ślusarz narzędziowy w General Electric Company, z kolei matka Lillian – w firmie komponentów samochodowych Lucas. Osbourne pseudonim Ozzy zyskał jeszcze w szkole podstawowej. Nauka sprawiała mu trudności; sam twierdził, że cierpi na dysleksję. Jako czternastolatek zainteresował się muzyką The Beatles, kiedy to usłyszał pierwszy singel grupy. Edukację porzucił rok później. Podejmował się różnych prac, m.in. w fabryce samochodów i rzeźni. Spędził również kilka tygodni w Więzieniu Winson Green za włamanie do sklepu z odzieżą. Działalność artystyczna W 1968 roku Osbourne i jego były szkolny kolega Tony Iommi założyli zespół. Ponadto dołączyli Bill Ward oraz Geezer Butler9. Początkujący muzycy postanowili, że będą grać ciężkiego bluesa. Wczesne nazwy formacji stanowiły Polka Tulk i Earth. Kolejna nazwa grupy została zainspirowana tłumem, który otaczał lokalne kino gdzie wyświetlany był film w reżyserii Mario Bava pt. Black Sabbath. Geezer Butler zwrócił uwagę że publiczność lubi się bać. Dlatego też muzycy zdecydowali się na nazwę Black Sabbath. Debiutancki album formacji zatytułowany Black Sabbath ukazał się 13 lutego 1970 roku nakładem Sony Music9. Zespół zaprezentował na nim surową i ciężką, jak na początek lat 70. XX wieku, odmianę rocka. Następny album Paranoid wydany tego samego roku odniósł sukces w Stanach Zjednoczonych i Wielkiej Brytanii, zyskując multiplatynowy status. W 1971 powstał Master of Reality. Nowością było zastosowanie akustycznych brzmień. W 1973 roku został wydany album Sabbath Bloody Sabbath. Członkowie Black Sabbath w międzyczasie zmagali się z nasilającymi się kłopotami. Uzależnienie od narkotyków, problemy z zarządzaniem zespołem i początki wewnętrznych sporów wpłynęły negatywnie na prace nad kolejnym albumem. Mimo trudności, w 1975 pojawiała się płyta Sabotage9. Rok później zespół nagrał album Technical Ecstasy, która okazała się komercyjnym niepowodzeniem. W 1978 roku został wydany ostatni album z Osbournem w składzie pt. Never Say Die!. Rok później wokalista odszedł z zespołu. Zastąpił go znany z formacji Rainbow Ronnie James Dio. Kariera solowa W 1980 roku Osborune podjął karierę solową. Do współpracy zaprosił utalentowanego gitarzystę Randy’ego Rhoadsa, basistę Boba Daisleya oraz perkusistę Lee Kerslake’a. 20 września tego samego roku ukazał się debiutancki album solowy Osbourne'a pt. Blizzard of Ozz. Na wydawnictwie gościnnie na instrumentach klawiszowych zagrał Don Airey. 7 listopada 1981 roku został wydany drugi album wokalisty zatytułowany Diary of a Madman, ponownie z udziałem Airey’a. Wkrótce po nagraniach formację Osbourne'a opuścili Daisley i Kerslake. Zastąpili ich Rudy Sarzo oraz Tommy Aldridge. 19 marca 1982 roku w katastrofie lotniczej zginął gitarzysta Randy Rhoads. Muzyka zastąpił Jake E. Lee. Tego samego roku Sarzo zastąpił Bob Daisley. 10 grudnia 1983 roku zarejestrowana w nowym składzie ukazała się trzecia płyta Osbourne’a pt. Bark at the Moon1. Również w 1983 roku z zespołu odszedł Aldridge, którego na krótko zastąpił Carmine Appice. Kolejnym perkusistą był Randy Castillo, z którym w składzie został zrealizowany kolejny album. 22 lutego 1986 roku został wydany czwarty album piosenkarza pt. The Ultimate Sin. W nagraniach wydawnictwa wziął również udział klawiszowiec Mike Moran. Rok później formację opuścił Lee, którego zastąpił wówczas dwudziestoletni Zakk Wylde. Podczas koncertów promujących płytę Daisley'a zastępował Phil Soussan. 22 października 1988 roku została wydana piąta płyta pt. No Rest for the Wicked. Album został nagrany z gościnnym udziałem klawiszowca Johna Sinclaira. Tego samego roku na krótko nowym basistą został Geezer Butler. 17 września 1991 roku ukazał szósty album muzyka zatytułowany No More Tears. Był to ostatni album nagrany przez Daisley’a. Pochodzący z płyty singel „I Don’t Want to Change the World” uzyskał nagrodę Grammy w kategorii Best Metal Performance. Następnie Osbourne zdecydował się na krótko zawiesić działalność artystyczną. 23 października 1995 roku został wydany siódmy album Osbourne’a pt. Ozzmosis. W nagraniach wzięli udział Wylde, Butler, perkusista Deen Castronovo oraz klawiszowcy Rick Wakeman i Michael Beinhorn. Z kolei w procesie komponowania uczestniczyli wirtuoz gitary Steve Vai i Lemmy Kilmister znany z występów w brytyjskiej grupie Motörhead. Odbiegająca stylistycznie od poprzednich wydawnictw Osborune'a płyta cieszyła się popularnością uzyskując w Stanach Zjednoczonych status dwukrotnej platynowej płyty. W koncertach promujących płytę wokaliście towarzyszył gitarzysta Joe Holmes. W 1996 roku do grupy dołączył basista Robert Trujillo, a rok później Mike Bordin, który zastąpił Castronovo. 16 października 2001 roku ukazał się ósmy album studyjny wokalisty zatytułowany Down to Earth. Pierwszym singlem promującym wydawnictwo był utwór „Gets Me Through” do którego teledysk zrealizował Jonas Åkerlund. Tego samego roku ukazał się również drugi singel pt. „Dreamer” oraz teledysk w reżyserii Roba Zombie. W 2006 roku do formacji ponownie dołączył Wylde i Nicholson z którymi w składzie rozpoczęto prace nad nowym albumem. 22 maja 2007 roku ukazał się dziewiąty album pt. Black Rain. Pochodząca z wydawnictwa kompozycja „I Don't Wanna Stop” została nominowana do Grammy w kategorii Best Hard Rock Performance. W 2009 roku zespół Osbourne'a ponownie opuścił gitarzysta Zakk Wylde. Zastąpił go Gus G. muzyk znany z występów w formacji Firewind. Natomiast rok później odszedł Mike Bordin, którego zastąpił Tommy Clufetos. 11 czerwca 2010 roku, został wydany dziesiąty album zatytułowany Scream. Życie prywatne W 1971 roku Ozzy Osbourne ożenił się z Thelmą Riley. Muzyk ma troje dzieci z tego związku: * córkę Jessikę Starshine Osbourne Hobbs (ur. 1972), która ma 2 córki, Isabelle i Kitty, oraz syna Harry’ego * syna Louisa Johna Osbourne’a (ur. 1975), który ma 2 dzieci: Mię i Elijaha * adoptowanego syna Elliota Kingsleya (ur. 1966) Małżeństwo zakończyło się rozwodem w 1981 roku. W lipcu 1982 roku wokalista poślubił Sharon Arden. Małżeństwo ma troje dzieci: * córki Aimee (ur. 1983) i Kelly (ur. 1984) * syna Jacka (ur. 1985), który ma córkę Pearl (2012) Małżeństwo podjęło się również opieki nad Robertem Marcato, po śmierci jego matki. Nie został on jednak adoptowany. Ozzy Osbourne ma pięcioro wnucząt. Według czasopisma The New York Times z 1992 roku Osbourne był członkiem Kościoła Anglii oraz miał w zwyczaju modlić się tuż przed każdym występem. W październiku 2009 roku ukazała się autobiografia muzyka zatytułowana I Am Ozzy. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja ósma' center Zobacz też *Natalia Szroeder *Marcel Sabat Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji